Changing history
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: Post Apocolypse AU. The Earth, now nothing but Hell, is coming to an end. Only three survivors left to save it, travel back in time to make things right. But will they do it, knowing their fate? Slight OOC and timetravel.
1. Hell on Earth

**This was written during a thunderstorm that was raging from 12:45AM in the morning to 9:45PM at night. XP**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hell. That was the right word for the once beautiful planet, Earth. _Just _before the Akatsuki were about to seal the Kyuubi, the sealing statue collapsed, causing the Biju to escape and reek havoc on Earth, destroying it in two years. The sky was no longer a lively blue at day and calming navy blue at night, but was covered in sickening black/brown clouds during the nighttime and covered in smoky red/brown during the day. The clouds were so thick that no light from the sun was able to penetrate them and the sight of the moon was so rare that it only appeared for at least five seconds each year, if lucky, ten. There was a 4% chance of rain and with low water sources, rain was a great gift. All plants have died, leaving behind a depressing scene to look at, grass gone, leaving a ragged. Only three survived, lucky enough to endure five years of Hell on Earth and those three were Itachi, Hidan and Deidara, but that was about the best combination they could get, Itachi for intelligence, Hidan for protection and Deidara for travel and scoping. The only other bodies of life were the nine Biju, ranging from Shukaku, to the mighty Kyuubi. The three had a collision with the Nibi two years ago, working like magic. Itachi was the one to hold the large Biju down while Hidan worked his 'magic', Deidara telling them where the Nibi was planning its escape so they would stay away from the cats' destination. They relied on each other more than they ever thought they would have. It was as dark at day as it was at night, the only source of light was from the raging lightning and thunder that roared everyday.

Thunder cracked, but the group got used to it, imagine listening to thunder and watching lightning everyday for five years. Deidara sighed, picking at the meat they miraculously found buried with some fruit, probably a wolves' doing. They had been digging at the ground ever since they found food on the fifth day after the Earths' terrible fate. Luckily, it wasn't spoiled enough to get them ill, or kill two of the three which was a mystery to them. Thunder continued to crack as lightning struck tall trees, scorching them to the ground. Itachi and Hidan were sitting around a small campfire that they set up, cooking the meat just in case. Deidara stared at the rotting berries, tossing them aside. None of the fruit had survived, but the meat sure did. Where was all of the nutrition these days? Deidara went back to picking at his meat, not bothering to cook it at all.

"Deidara, why the h*ll aren't you gonna f*ckn' cook your f*ckn' meat?"

Hidan asked, inspecting his meal. Deidara sighed, looking up at the dark reddish brown sky as lightning flew across it.

"I miss the green grass and the blue sky at day un. I miss the others and the food we used to eat un. I miss the suns' shine and the moons light glow at night un. I miss-"

"WE F*CKN' GET IT BLONDIE! JEEZ, YOU'VE BEEN SAYIN' THAT EVER SINCE FOUR AND A HALF YEARS AGO WHEN BLUE SKIES WERE DISSAPEARING!"

Hidan yelled, a vein in his forehead popping, yet only one cuss coming from the priests' mouth. Itachi stared up at the two with no emotion in his eyes like always. Deidara hated the fact that Itachi never showed emotion, the most emotion he'd ever shown was when the first day of the Earths' doom.

**Flashback**

Deidara looked at the brownish blue sky, tears running down his eyes. This was the first day he had never seen a single life walk the streets of the empty villages which were soon to vanish from existence as well like the humans and any other animal. Every living thing, save for the dying plants and Biju, have been whipped away from existence. Fear then covered his eyes as he stood up and stared off into the distance. This was it, Hell on Earth had started. Deidara was never going to see anybody else in his whole life, never. Deidara frantically searched for at least one sign of life, running pathetically around the village of Konoha. Deidara blindly walked into the abandoned Uchiha compound, stumbling into Itachi and Sasukes' house. He frantically looked around for anyone, even if they were to turn out as his enemy, at least he'd have a reason to live, to defeat that person, but that was a bad idea. He sobbed quietly, opening every door, peeking inside. Deidara was loosing hope and looked into the final room, Itachis' room. Opening the door, Deidara was met with an unbelievable sight. There, curled up on his bed lie the all mighty weasel, quietly sobbing to himself like Deidara had been. Deidara slowly approached, feet padding on the ground quietly.

"I…Itachi un?"

Deidara whispered, earning the ravens' attention. A minute passed and Deidara burst into more tears, rushing over to the ex-Akatsuki member, hugging him.

"I thought that I was the only one left un!"

Deidara sobbed, burying his face into the others' chest. Itachi had surprise clearly etched on his face, looking really stupid. The two sat there silently, sobbing each other to sleep.

The third day, storms started to rage for hours, giving only ten to fifteen minute breaks. The two had traveled back to the abandoned village of Amegakure, finding Hidan roaming the empty streets, cursing his head off. Deidara couldn't believe how happy he was to see the Jashinist, running over to him and tackling Hidan to the ground.

"Hidan un, I'm SOOOO glad to see you un!"

Deidara screeched, looking at the dirty priest.

"What the-? Deidara, I thought everyone was dead!"

Hidan said, giving Deidara a nuggie. Deidara got up, allowing the silver haired man to stand up and dust himself off.

**End Flashback**

Deidara hugged his knees, dropping his food and buried his face in his arms. Hidan immediately regretted yelling at the blond.

"Dei, I'm sorry…"

Hidan said, looking up from his meal.

"No Hidan, I'm not upset about you un…"

Deidara said, slightly lifting his head to look at Hidan and Itachi.

"Was it 'Tachi? F*ck you 'Tachi!"

Hidan said, playfully punching the weasel, earning a grunt of annoyance.

"No Hidan, Itachi's not the reason either un."

Deidara said, burying his face in his arms once again, staring at the ground. Deidara sighed, he never got to use his clay anymore unless they're gonna travel by air which was at least once a year if not zero. Deidara was really losing his ability to even form the clay correctly now. He bet that Itachi was losing his ability to control the Sharingan while Hidan was losing his pep for violence. Itachi seemed to go into his alert mode, which was drilled into his brain.

"What is it un?"

Deidara asked, looking up at the raven.

"Shush."

Itachi commanded, listening carefully, and then fear crossed the Uchihas' face. Deidara furrowed his eyes brows until he heard a loud roar echo into the dark sky, lightning and thunder raging on. Deidara and Hidan both lost their breath, hearts beating quickly in utter fear. That roar could come from the one and only Kyuubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done; my dad's telling me to go to sleep. XP I had to stop in the middle of this because the storm turned into a tornado, so I had to go downstairs with my dogs, little brother and parents. D: Crazy huh? Please review and no MENTIONS of flames. **


	2. Back home

**Hi, I decided to continue this story, because I have a lot of inspiration for this story, so the chapters will probably come faster than the others. I know I need to continue on my other stories; I'll get to it sooner or later. XP**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group dashed through the open field in the direction of the roar, not knowing why they were running into the territory of the nine biju. They approached a large cave, walking in, dim light being emitted from the lightning and thunder at the mouth of the cave. They came up to a large room like space, seeing large torches circling the place and there, in between two even larger torches stood the Kyuubi, grinning. Deidara growled, seeing the Kyuubi for the first time in seven years, it didn't change a bit excluding the fact that the fox was even larger.

"Ah, our three survivors have arrived…"

The large fox said, grin widening as it lowered its head to look at the three. Deidara had to think before asking, wondering if he'll be killed for asking the question, though, it would help him keep his confusion at bay.

"Why did you call us here un?"

Deidara asked, forcing himself to stare at the fox straight in the eyes. The Kyuubi chuckled at first and then burst into a fit of evil like laughter. Deidara furrowed his brows in irritation, frowning deeply as a growl rumbled in his chest. The large fox stopped its laughter abruptly and looked straight into Deidaras' eyes.

"Now, now my survivor, I called you here to give you three one last chance."

The Biju said, raising its head once more. The three were confused greatly.

"What?"

Hidan asked, taking a step forward. The Kyuubi growled, bending down again to look at Hidan.

"My friend, this world is boring; I want to see if you three are capable for saving your miserable planet. I'll even give you the power to show the ones in the past to see the fate of their home so called 'Earth'."

The Kyuubi said, standing up and walking around the cave, circling the three. This only confused the three even more even if the Kyuubi gave them a reason.

"But, if you DO seem to stop this fate, you three will be erased from existence."

The Kyuubi said, returning to its spot in the middle of the large room. The three were hit with joy, confusion and grief. The joy was for seeing the beauty of the once lively planet, the confusion was from before and the grief was that they won't be able to enjoy the beautiful planet once it has been saved.

"Are you three ready for your departure of this worthless time?"

The Kyuubi finally spoke up, breaking all threes' train of thoughts. They nodded, feeling numb, longing to leave this wasteland.

"But, if you fail, you'll be doomed to repeat five years of Hell on Earth."

The Kyuubi said, lifting a large paw into the air. A bright beam was shot at the three, causing excruciating pain, yet, giving them all relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara opened his eyes to see the lively blue sky that he'd longed to see for five years. It stung greatly, but still brought a lot of joy to his heart to see the puffy white clouds gleefully float in the sky. Deidara sat up, gasping at the beautiful sight before him. The grass was back as well as the trees and the grass was soft yet warm. Deidara smiled widely and lay back down in the grass, savoring the moment, slowly falling asleep under the warmth of the now shinning sun.

Deidara awoke once again, this time to see the ceiling of a room way too familiar. Deidara smiled, he was in _his _room when he was in the Akatsuki. Deidara got up and out of bed, walking out of his room and into the living room, where all of the Akatsuki would enjoy their time together when nobody had a mission.

"DEIDARA SEMPAI!!!!!!!"

Deidara couldn't believe how happy he was to see Tobi again. Trailing behind was Sasori making Deidara cry tears of joy. Deidara ran up to his Danna and hugged him tightly, silently crying into the redheads' chest.

"What's the matter Deidara sempai?"

Tobi asked, oblivious about the fact that this Deidara is from the future.

"Deidara, you look terribly shaken."

Sasori said, emotion for once lingering in his voice. Deidara looked up at his partner in crime, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You have no idea un…"

Deidara whispered so quietly the other two barely caught what the bomber had said.

Hidan awoke in his room, he had awakened earlier outside, falling asleep outside like Deidara had. He got out of his bed, opening the door to be greeted by his partner, Kakuzu. Hidan tackled the stitched nin to the ground smiling like a maniac.

"What's up with you? Why are you so happy, you were really angry yesterday?"

Kakuzu said, pushing the priest off of his body, standing up as Hidan scrambled to his feet. Hidan decided to show Kakuzu what actually happened to him 'yesterday'.

"Kakuzu, you have no f*ckn' idea what the f*ck I went through."

Hidan said, watching as Kakuzus' eye expretions changed from annoyance to total confusion. Hidan preformed the hand signs for the genjutsu that the Kyuubi gave the three, somehow drilling the jutsu into their heads'. Kakuzu watched as the group of three walked along the dead planet, recording every day of misery they went through.

"Hidan, we have to show leader."

Kakuzu said, putting a large hand on Hidans' shoulder.

"No, we need to show everyone save for Itachi and Deidara."

Hidan said, for once sounding responsible and serious. Hidan then showed Kakuzu the day the Earth fell apart and how everyone was erased from existence.

"Hidan, gather everyone."

Kakuzu demanded, getting impatient at how Hidan was trying to be the big boss.

Itachi awoke the same way Hidan had; he had awoken earlier just like the other two, falling asleep again. He silently walked out of his room, quietly walking into the living room to see everyone gathered. Itachi sensed that Deidara using the genjutsu and stepped into the genjutsu, watching the scene from when they were fighting the Nibi. As the genjutsu ended, Deidara started to speak.

"You see Pein-sama? If we take all of the Bijus' power, it'll backfire and cause havoc un."

Deidara said, frowning and staring intently at Pein.

"I'm just guessing that this is an event you sense happening, I'm not stopping, now that I have six Biju."

Pein said, Hidans' eyes widening, why'd the Kyuubi send them to a time where they only have little time left? Just as the genjutsu was about to drop, a large image of the Kyuubi appear.

"Well my survivors, looks like you made it back without a problem."

It said with a wide grin, its face and body covered in the shadows so only its eyes, mouth and nose was visible. Peins' eyes widened at the sight of the Kyuubi communicating with Deidara, Itachi and Hidan.

"Well I see that you told them, good 'cause I'll be waiting for this pathetic planet to be restored. I'll only give you one year."

The fox said, genjutsu dropping when its warning was finished. Everyone was shocked.

"Deidara sempai is right leader-sama, I think we should listen to him."

Tobi said, slightly cowering behind Deidara. Itachi then remembered the price that they would pay for saving the Earth.

"So if we listen to Deidara sempai, we can live happily ever after!"

Tobi said happily, bouncing in excitement at the idea.

"Actually I've got bad news for you."

Hidan said, barely above a whisper. Everyone turned to face the priest.

"Yeah, once we save the Earth…"

Deidara started, but trailed off.

"What?"

Tobi asked, poking Deidara on the shoulder. Itachi spoke up this time.

"Deidara, Hidan and I would be erased from existence since we're from the future and changing history will change the future, resulting in us disappearing forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I've got a question for you guys. Do you want me to make a story that's identical to this, but they don't go back in time? Because that idea's nagging at my brain, making me crazy, so please answer that question so I know what to do :) Please review and no mentions of flames. Peace.**


	3. Monorock Island

**Hey there, I don't really have anything to say so, here's chapter three to this story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was silent; nothing could be heard until Tobi spoke up.

"Does Itachi-san mean that he, Deidara sempai and Hidan-san are all from the future?"

Tobi asked innocently, stepping away from Deidara.

"Where's the real Deidara sempai, Itachi-san and Hidan-san then?"

Tobi continued, sitting on the couch next to Zetsu. Deidara sighed and nodded slowly, looking down at the ground.

"That's preposterous."

Pein said, slightly glaring at the three. Deidara narrowed his visible eye, tightening his fists. Tobi cowered behind Zetsu now, shivering slightly. Hidan glared at Pein, ready to start ranting.

"Hidan…"

Itachi warned, Hidan stopping his coming rant. Konan stood up politely.

"I'm sure that we'll figure this out some time later."

Konan said, crossing her arms.

"No Konan, we need to get this done NOW un."

Deidara said, growling slightly. Konan raised an eyebrow at Deidaras' sternness. Hidan looked as if he was about to start his rant again until Itachi sent the priest a death glare, silencing him. Deidara looked at Hidan and Itachi for some help, but got none since Hidan was silenced.

"We gotta get the Biju to Monorock Island, where they originally came from."

Deidara said, happy that he studied the Biju when he was younger because of his fascination with them. Everyone seemed confused at the information.

"Monorock Island?"

Hidan asked, arching an eyebrow. Deidara nodded smartly, crossing his arms, ready to explain.

"Well, Monorock Island is the island where the Biju came from, once we get them there, peace will return. The world started falling apart once the Biju escaped the island. Once we get them there, the Earth gets a one hundred year break until the Biju will escape again, because there's a seal at the place, keeping the Biju on the island. But we'll have to get all nine Biju to be able to go there un."

Deidara explained. Hidan looked at Deidara with confusion etched on his pale face.

"So, does that mean that we'll have to release the Biju from the sealing statue?"

Hidan asked, as Deidara nodded. There was a few minutes of silence until Tobi spoke up.

"Then lets do it!"

Tobi said cheerfully, unaware that few Akatsuki members would have to stay.

"Yeah, but there'll only be five that would be able to go un."

Deidara said, looking at the childish member of Akatsuki.

"I'll go."

Konan said, raising her hand as Pein looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Okay then, we're set, me, Hidan, Itachi, Tobi and Konan will all go un."

Deidara said, looking at Sasori.

"Goodbye Sasori no Danna un."

Deidara said, smiling at his partner. Sasori rolled his eyes earning a heated glare from Deidara.

"Goodbye Kakuzu, I'll never see you again period."

Hidan said, walking out of the room with Deidara. Itachi walked out the door, lifting his hand indicating the goodbye signal to Kisame.

"Bye, bye! See you guys soon!"

Tobi said cheerfully, running out of the room and in the direction of the sealing statue.

The five walked into the room that held the sealing statue. Konan jumped up onto the hand and stepped onto the center of the palm, activating the release of the Biju. The six Biju that were sealed inside came out in a huge flash of light, nothing more. The Nibi roared, hissing at the sight of Hidan, bending down to look at Hidan in the eyes like the Kyuubi had done in the future.

"So, what do you five want?"

The Sanbi said, swishing its large tails.

"For the nine of you to return to Monorock Island un."

Deidara said, looking at the six as they stared back. The Raijuu huffed, crossing its large arms.

"Well I'm out."

The large weasel like creature said, with static flying from its fur.

"No, I won't take that for an answer, we have to go un."

Deidara said, glaring at the Raijuu. The six tailed weasel like creature growled angrily at Deidara, but gave up.

"Fine, but we'll have to get the others."

The Raijuu said, uncrossing its arms and getting on its four paws.

"Hop on."

The Nibi said unexpectedly to the five. The Shukaku stood up, walking out of the large cave like room. They exited the base, heading for the location of the Shichibi.

"We'll have to travel quickly, because the Monorock Island disappears every six months."

The Nibi said. Hidan was riding on the Nibis' back, Deidara riding on the Sanbis' head, Konan on the Yonbis' back while it slowly flapped its wings to stay five feet off of the ground; Tobi was on the Gobi while Itachi was on the Raijuu.

"Okay, we better get going un."

Deidara said.

Five months had passed and the five had gotten all nine Biju.

"Come on, it takes a month to get to the islands' location, so lets get a move on!"

Hidan yelled as all of the Biju ran/flew.

"We're going as fast as we can!"

The Yonbi said as it flew very quickly, slightly folding its wings and whipping up a lot of dust.

"We've got exactly one month left to get there un!"

Deidara yelled over the rush of wind that slammed against their faces. They all crashed through trees, sending bark everywhere.

"Come on, we've got a few weeks, lets not kill ourselves."

The Gobi said.

"Gobi's right, we should just calm down and not stress about it."

Itachi said. Deidara took three deep breaths. He really didn't want to go through five years of Hell on Earth again.

"Why can't we just teleport there?"

Hidan asked.

"Because the island restricts any jutsu."

The Nibi replied as Hidan huffed in annoyance. Konan had stayed silent, thinking about what the others were doing. Just then, a loud roar interrupted their conversation.

"What was that?"

Tobi asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure, but it came in the direction of the island."

The Shichibi answered. Tobi gulped.

"Is it supposedly our enemy?"

Tobi asked.

"I'm not sure."

The Nibi replied this time, looking at Tobi who was now on the Sanbi.

"Are you guys ready, because we're going to speed up."

The Yonbi warned, speeding up while the five nodded. The Yonbi gave one flap, whipping up dust and dirt and causing trees to fly out of the ground.

"Here we go!"

Tobi said as they approached the edge of a large cliff.

"Hang on tight."

The Gobi said as it jumped off of the cliff, followed by they Kyuubi, Raijuu, Nibi, Shukaku, Sanbi and Hachibi jumping off and the Yonbi and Shichibi sky diving. They hit the ground, causing a large indent in the Earth and continued their path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This chapter sucked, it really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but oh well. I won't make that other story unless I know that you guys recommend it. Please review and no mentions of flames. Peace.**


	4. Arrival

**Hey, there. I'm back with the next chapter and I don't have anything to say right now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I wonder when they're going to leave; I really regret not going with."

Sasori said, crossing his arms.

"You don't look regretful."

Kisame said. The remaining five were standing in the cave where the sealing statue was. Sasori rolled his eyes, unfolding his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks had passed and the group had already made it to the Island.

"Now you five, there are creatures here that will attack even us."

The Nibi said, looking at the five. Tobi looked up at the large ghost like cat, sitting up from his laying position.

"Like that?"

Tobi asked, pointing at a large wolf/cheetah like creature jumping out of the bushes.

"Hang on tight!"

The Nibi yelled, charging a large fire ball in its mouth. The large creature avoided it, lifting a large paw and slashing at the Nibi. The two tailed Biju hissed, jumping out of the way. Konan, Tobi, Itachi, Deidara and Hidan jumped off of their carriers and started fighting off other small creatures that appeared. The Kyuubi loaded a powerful orange beam and shot all of their enemies, turning them to ash. They climbed up a large cliff that leads them to the gates.

They made it to the top, a large gate with a seal on it.

"Here we are…"

The Sanbi said, looking at the five and nodded. Konan walked up to the gate and prepared to open the large gates. Before Konan made the hand signs, a large dragon flew at them, roaring.

"Watch out!"

The Raijuu called as the large dragon got electrocuted by the bolt of lightning that the Raijuu sent at it. The dragon roared and blew large icicle like spears. The Gobi jumped into the air, slashing the icicles. The dragon dove in the Gobis' direction, roaring. The Gobi growled, slashing the dragon across its muzzle. The Yonbi summoned large meteors at the dragon, burning the fantasy creature. Then other dragons flew at them as the Yonbi finished the meteor storm.

"D*mn it, this is getting annoying, how did you guys live with this the past one hundred years you were in here?"

Hidan asked, tossing a pike at the large dragon, piercing its wing. The dragons growled, landing on the ground and taking steps forward, making the group take steps back. Nibis' back paw stepped over the edge of the nearly vertical cliff. The Nibi looked behind it to see the steep fall behind it. A smaller dragon snapped at Deidara and Itachi, who both jumped back. Deidara slipped off of the edge, eyes widening. Itachi, thanks to his sharp reflexes, caught the blond bomber. But gravity pulled the two off of the edge of the cliff, Deidara yelling as he fell.

"Itachi, Deidara!"

The Yonbi yelled as the large bird flew over the edge, wings slightly folded in a dive position, gaining speed. Wind whipped at the diving bird and falling comrades. A large dragon dove over the edge as well, faster than Yonbi. The large dragon grabbed Yonbi, growling and flying back up to the top of the cliff. Both Deidara and Itachis' hair ties snapped, causing their hair to fly out. The two crashed through the branches of trees, smashing onto the ground.

Tobi watched as the two fell over the edge, too surprised to react quick enough.

"Deidara sempai, Itachi-san!"

Tobi yelled, running to the edge and watching as the Yonbi got grabbed by a large dragon. Tobi looked back at the fight as the dragon pinned the Yonbi to the ground and prepared to bite the bird Biju on the neck. Just as the dragon bent down to bite, the Kyuubi tackled the dragon off of the Yonbi, growling fiercely.

"Go get the two Yonbi."

The large fox Biju commanded as the bird nodded, diving over the edge again.

The Yonbi landed on the ground, scoping the place for any sign of the two.

"Now, where might you two be?"

The Yonbi muttered to itself. The Yonbi spotted the two separated ten meters away from each other and obviously unconscious. The large bird picked them up and flew to the top of the cliff with the two secure on its back. The Yonbi arrived at the top, seeing the dragons fleeing from the Kyuubi who was growling at them.

"Okay, I've got them."

The Yonbi said landing lightly on the ground. The Kyuubi nodded and started healing the two.

"Okay Konan, we're ready."

The Yonbi said after the Kyuubi finished healing the two. Konan nodded in approval, making the hand signs again. When Konan finished, the seal started to glow and the gates opened.

"Are you guys ready?"

The Nibi asked as Deidara stood up, nodding. The group walked through the gates, preparing for anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter. I know it was short and I didn't really like this chapter either, though, I hope that you guys did. Please review and no mentions of flames. Peace.**


	5. A better future

** YEAH! I'm updating this story! I can't believe it! -Does happy dance- Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The group stood in front of nine huge statues of each Bijuu, each in a different fighting stance, that were placed in a semicircle. Konan, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan and Tobi looked up at them as they walked further into the cavern.

"So, what do we do next?"

Konan asked, looking up at Yonbi who approached his statue. The Yonbi statue was crouched down with both wings spread and tails erect, pointing to the sky, beak open as if yelling. The Bijuu approached each of their statues and the dim room was illuminated with a blue light. Suddenly, the Bijuu were glowing in a red light along with Deidara, Itachi and Hidan.

"What the-?"

Hidan started, looking at his hands which his finger tips were starting to dissolve into thin-air. Deidara did the same, watching his body slowly dissolve.

"We are cleansing the Earth, you don't have much time."

Nibi announced, looking over its shoulder to look at the three disappearing time travelers. Just after Nibi looked over its shoulder, the cavern started to rumble as if an earthquake was present.

"What's going on?"

Konan cried out as she struggled to stay standing.

"This'll happen when the Earth is being cleansed, don't worry, it'll stop."

Gobi answered, giving a bark after saying so. Just like the five tailed dog had said, the tremors stopped suddenly. Konan stood up straight, looking up at the Bijuu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zetsu looked up in amazement at the Bijuu sealing statue, which at the moment, was dissolving into thin-air.

"They did it."

Kisame said as he stood next to Zetsu, looking up at the sealing statue as well.

"This is probably it for Itachi, Deidara and Hidan."

Zetsu's white side announced, not taking his eyes off of the disappearing statue. Kisame didn't answer, he was really gonna miss his partner in crime.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was silent, the Bijuu were still as the statues and the group just wanted to savor the silent moment. Konan looked at her dissolving comrades, a light feeling of sorrow lingering deep within her, she didn't want to see them go, nor wanted them to ever go.

"Well, looks like this is it un."

Deidara sighed, looking at his friends.

"I wonder what it's like once we're gone, like…the 'afterlife' un."

Deidara continued, watching the rest of his hands disappear, he could still feel them, but he couldn't see them at the moment. Konan didn't answer, she was just taking in the moment, probably gonna need some time to herself once all of this was over. They were engulfed in silence once more after Deidara had spoken.

Konan and Tobi slowly made their way back to the Akatsuki base, not knowing what to do; they had just witnessed the last of their comrade's lives.

"So, what do we do now?"

Tobi asked as the two trudged around the rough terrain. Konan didn't answer; she hadn't spoken for a while now.

When the two returned, they were greeted by Zetsu, Kisame and Kakuzu all sitting in a 'lobby' area of the base.

"They're gone."

Konan simply announced and walked off, she was sulking, Kisame could tell.

_New York City, June 22, 2010_

Deidara looked up at the large buildings, surprise written all over his face. He then checked his surroundings for Itachi, Hidan or possibly both. He spotted Itachi to his right and Hidan to his left.

"Hey, Hidan, Itachi, do you know where we are un?"

Deidara asked, shaking the two into consciousness.

"What the h*ll?"

Was the first thing Hidan said after being greeted by lots of lights, it was currently night time. Itachi and Hidan sat up, looking at their surroundings, they were missing their Akatsuki cloaks, but they wouldn't need those anymore, for they were in a foreign area to them. Deidara nearly had a heart attack when a car zoomed by.

"WHAT THE H*LL WAS THAT UN?"

Deidara cried out, falling onto his back from his sitting position. Hidan and Itachi stared at the vehicle in interest until it wasn't in sight anymore.

"I don't know."

Hidan answered after turning his attention from the machine back to Deidara who was close to fainting.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? Get off of the sidewalk or you'll get in trouble."

A gruff voice sounded from behind them. Itachi sharply turned, swinging his fist at the source of the voice in defense. Luckily, the other person swiftly backed away with great speed.

"Jeez, what was that for?"

The person asked, Deidara and Hidan looked at the other before surprise hit them. There, stood a teenager that had dark skin and brown hair along with a lot of stitches.

"What? I know that I have a lot of stitches but no need to stare."

The teen growled.

"Besides, the name's Kazu."

The teen introduced, helping the three up who were dumbfounded.

"What?"

Kazu asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Sorry, you just look like someone we know un."

Deidara answered.

"How can I look like someone you know? I've got way too many stitches for a normal teenager."

Kazu asked, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows. Yeah, it was true that this kid looked a lot like a teenage Kakuzu, but how and why? That's what confused them; maybe they ended up in a different future.

"I thought that we're supposed to be erased from existence."

Hidan whispered into Deidara's ear, earning a nod.

"So did I, but looks like we were tossed into the future again un."

Deidara whispered back, earning a strange stare from Kazu.

"Well you better not be whispering about me, anyways, follow me."

Kazu continued, turning around and walking off. The three looked at each other and stood up, following the teenaged kid.

The group of four entered an apartment and Kazu lead them to a room on the third floor, knocking on the door rather roughly. The door opened to reveal a red haired boy that was about fourteen years of age.

"This is Sorin; he's kind of a freak for woodwork and puppetry."

Kazu introduced, earning a glare from Sorin for the later of the sentence.

"Shut up about that, who are they anyways?"

Sorin asked, crossing his arms in an irritated way.

"I'm Deidara, the girly one is Itachi and this is Hidan un."

Deidara introduced.

"You're the girly one _Deidara_."

Sorin spoke up, uncrossing his arms and closing the door. Deidara stood there in disbelief before pounding on the door.

"I AM NOT F*CKN' GIRLY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH*T, COME ON OUT UN!"

Deidara roared angrily.

"I have a feeling that they're gonna get along well."

Hidan announced as the three walked away from Deidara who was currently screaming at the door and pounding on said object.

"Well anyways, we'll continue on without him."

Kazu sighed as Hidan and Itachi followed.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Alright, finally a chapter that I'm content with! Sorry for the HUGE delay. ^^' Anyways, please review and be nice to me, no flames or mentions of flames. Peace!**


	6. The Daybreak Gang

** Well I'm back, I apologize for the agonizingly long waits on all of my stories, I'll try to get to them. Anyways, here's the sixth chapter to Changing History, enjoy.**

**XXXXXXX**

"So Kazu, anyone else to introduce us to?" Itachi asked as the three walked along the empty hallway.

"Yeah, a few more," Kazu replied, making a left turn and knocking on another door. "Where'd Deidara go?" Kazu asked suddenly.

"Didn't you see us leave him behind?" Hidan asked, cocking an eyebrow. "We left him so he could argue with Sorin," Hidan continued smartly.

"Shut up," Kazu commanded. Before Hidan could make a rude retort, an orange haired male with thousands of piercings covering his face and ears. "This is Parahn," Kazu introduced. Parahn just stood there, staring at the two foreign shinobi before looking back at Kazu.

"Their names?" Parahn asked in monotone.

"Itachi and Hidan," Kazu answered semi-obediantly. "They look a lot like Inachi and Hinuko, don't you think?" Kazu continued, motioning to the two.

"In fact, they do," Parahn answered, inspecting the two further.

"Dude, this is pretty awkward, can we just go on?" Hidan urged rudely.

"No, I want you to meet another person," Kazu replied harshly. "May you alert Konen about these two?" Kazu turned to speak to Parahn. A silence followed and suddenly, a woman that looked identical to Konan appeared from behind Parahn's back.

"Konen, meet Itachi and Hidan," Parahn introduced. Konen smiled and shook their hands, Hidan looked pretty dumbstruck. Everyone tended to look like the Akatsuki members.

"They look like Inachi and Hinuko," Konen pointed out, earning nods from both Kazu and Parahn. "Here Kazu, I'll introduce them to the rest of the Daybreak gang," Konen said and Kazu gratefully gave Konen the duty.

"Now, be warned, Kiso can be a big crank if you're not careful with your mouth," Konen warned as they approached another room. Knocking on the door softly, Konen took a step back and waited for the door to be answered. "Oh, and we have a roof run tonight," Konen announced, seeming like she had just remembered something.

"What?" Hidan asked just as the door opened, revealign an almost blue skinned male.

"Ah Konen, who are these two?" Kiso asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"These two are Itachi and Hidan," Konen introduced, motioning to each of them with one hand. Kiso hummed and prepared to close the door. "They will join us on the roof run," Konen continued.

"What? They're complete strangers," Kiso grunted grumpily.

"They look familiar don't they?" Konen asked with an angry tone just barely audible in her voice. Kiso immediatly remembered Inachi and Hinuko and their deaths along with the blond pyro Dein.

"Don't remind me," Kiso growled before closing the door on Konen.

"He's just grumpy right now, he'll most likely lighten up later today," Konen semi-apologized.

"No need to worry miss Konen," Hidan said with a grin as Itachi rolled his eyes mentally. "Any more we need to meet may I ask?" Hidan asked, putting up the polite guy act.

"Trust me, he's never like this," Itachi pointed out, grabbing Hidan by the ear and dragging him along as Konen lead them to the next room.

"Now Zetsin and Tori are normally busy, let's hope that they aren't at the moment," Konen said as she softly knocked on the door, stepping back and waiting like the last time. A few seconds later and a guy that looked a lot like Zetsu opened the door as a boy peeked out from behind, most likely Tori.

"Konen, it's not nine yet, the roof run's at-" Zetsin started, but was soon interrupted by Konen clearing her throat.

"I am here to introduce you to out newest members," Konen announced.

"Wait, we didn't agree to join you," Hidan interrupted furrowing his eyebrows to emphasize his point. "I mean, yeah it would be nice, but we don't even know what this world is like," Hidan continued, confusing Konen and Zetsin.

"We have been transferred from the past," Itachi simply replied, hoping that they wouldn't have to talk about time travel too much.

"Oh, I see," Konen said, making the two think that she actually knew about stuff like that. "Okay, so Zetsin, these two are Hidan and Itachi," Konen went back to the reason she visited Zetsin's room.

"Nice to meet them, roof run's in an hour anyways," Zetsin pointed out and Konen nodded her head.

"So Konen, what are these 'roof runs'?" Hidan asked once they had finished all of the introductions.

"You'll see, first, let's grab your blond friend and introduce him to the others."

"Okay Daybreak, Itachi, Deidara and Hidan will be out newest members of the group, so tell them all you can," Parahn announced as they stood atop the apartment. Itachi, Deidara and Hidan stared at the city in utter amazement. There were so many lights and different colors!

"Wow, Hidan, don't you think that this is cool un?" Deidara asked in awe, earning a dull nod from the Jashinist. "I really wish the others could see this un," Deidara continued, looking up at the dark star filled sky.

"GO!" The next thing the ex-Akatsuki members knew, they were running atop the roof tops, jumping from building to building without being caught. Parahn said that the Daybreak gang was the 'watchdog' of the extremely busy city. Hidan immediatly took a huge liking to the roof running activity and started preforming flashy stunts whenever he could. Kazu just rolled his eyes as Hidan showed off.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Hidan whooped as they ran side by side ontop of a building before jumping a gap.

"Yeah un, this is so awesome!" Deidara replied equally as excited. "Normally it'd be trees in a boring forest, but now we have an amazing background behind us un!" Deidara continued, motioning to the bright colorful lights that shone all around them.

"Kazu, Kiso, Sorin, come over here!" Parahn called and the three immediatly arrived at Parahn's side.

"Yes Parahn?" Sorin asked, looking over to his side.

"I would like for you three to pick one of the three newbies and teach them how roof running duties work," Parahn ordered and the three left with a 'hai'.

"Hidan, come with me," Kazu ordered and Hidan looked at Deidara and Itachi before going off in a different direction with Kazu. "Parahn ordered me to show you how roof running duties work," Kazu said.

"Come on, listening to orders is so overrated," Hidan remarked with a smart grin, showing some teeth snidely.

"Too bad," Kazu simply replied and the two sped off to a gambling area. "We are to make sure that nobody causes any fights or riots," Kazu explained one of the duties.

"But those are all fun and games," Hidan said, grin still plastered to his face.

"Hidan, listen to me, things can get ugly here," Kazu growled, glaring at Hidan.

"Yeah, and things can get uglier back in my time," Hidan retorted.

Itachi watched carefully as Kiso approached him.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked once Kiso was running right next to him.

"Parahn said that I should show you some duties you preform during roof runs," Kiso replied with a huff. "Follow me," Kiso continued and the two went off in the opposite direction Hidan and Kazu had gone. "We've been keeping an eye on that guy," Kiso said, pointing to a guy that was looking around suspisiously. "His name is Orochi, he's the leader of our rival gang," Kiso continued.

"So we're spying on him just to keep track of his activity," Itachi said and Kiso nodded.

Finally, Deidara was off with Sorin, watching some of the Daybreak gang's rival gang's gang (That's confusing) members snoop around, getting closer to the Daybreak base.

"So Deidara, are you ready?" Sorin asked. Cracking his knuckles, Deidara nodded with a wide grin, he was itching for a fight and he was going to get one.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Alright, finally, the sixth chapter is here. Good night and peace!**


	7. A new weapon for Hidan

** Hey guys I'm back and I'll try my best at getting back into a good updating schedule. I'm getting interested in this stuff again, so hopefully I'll get back into a normal routine. Enjoy :)**

**XXXX**

Deidara was so excited when the fight started. '_Hidan will be SO pissed if he doesn't get to join in on this'_ Deidara thought as he kicked a guy away from himself. What he didn't expect was to have something pointed at him. It was strange an-

_BANG!_

A sharp pain exploded in his right arm. The guy didn't even do anything! The thing just flashed, that was it! Or was it?

XXX

"Shit."

"What?" Hidan questioned, looking over to his new partner, "and what was that loud bang for? Deidara's got no clay," he muttered the other half of the sentence to himself.

"That was a gunshot; please don't tell me you've never heard of one, Parahn will show you how to use one later, but we have to hurry," Kazu answered, doing a 180 and dashing back to the direction they were all running in, Hidan following him.

XXX

"Back off!" Sorin roared, taking out a firearm of his own and unloading on the guy, quickly bringing him to the ground. Deidara didn't know what to focus on, the fight, or the searing pain in his arm. He was extremely relieved to see Hidan and Kazu appear, Hidan taking another guy down with a flashy move. A minute later, Itachi and Kiso arrived, Kiso firing the same weapon, but at a different guy. All of this loud noise…it was hurting his ears, worse than his signature explosions back in his time…

"Are you okay?" opening his eyes, Deidara saw that Hidan and Sorin were kneeling over him, Sorin tending to the bleeding wound and Hidan just spectating.

"Fucking dandy un…" Deidara muttered, flinching at the sting as Sorin applied a liquid to the bullet wound. "Ow…what the hell happened?"

"You got shot," was all Sorin said as an answer. Shot by what? All those things did was flash. "You're not supposed to see the bullets," Sorin sighed as if reading Deidara's mind, holding up a tiny bullet. Ah, so that was why Deidara couldn't see what hit him. Those things were damn small.

"Shit man, I really want to learn how to use one of those," Hidan smirked, taking the bullet from Sorin and inspecting it. "How the hell do they work?"

"Again, Parahn will show you," Kazu sighed from behind him, lowering his thick book.

"He better," the Jashinist snorted. "Damn, these look like they hurt," Hidan resumed his gawking.

"They do," Kazu again answered.

"Like hell un," Deidara groaned as Sorin finished wrapping up the wound.

"First time's bad, they just get worse," Kazu added, Sorin nodding at the statement.

"He's been shot more than anyone I've ever heard of," Sorin pointed out, Deidara's eyebrows rose. He's been shot by these so called guns a lot and is still alive? These hurt!

"That doesn't sound pleasant un," Deidara remarked as he sat up, moving his arm with care, seeing where he could and couldn't move it. "Say, where's Itachi?"

"He's off with the garbage duty," Sorin answered, it took both Hidan and Deidara to realize that the statement meant getting rid of the bodies, probably turning them into the authorities or something. Then Parahn entered.

"Deidara's up?" Parahn asked, noticing the blond. "Good, Deidara, I'll have to postpone your lessons, Hidan, come with me," the two exited the room.

"What's he leaving for un?"

"Gun training."

XXX

Deidara, Sorin and Kazu arrived at an indoor gun range, the loud echoes of the gunshots reverberating in their ear drums. Sorin silently handed Deidara a pair of ear protectors, all three of them putting them on. Looking through a window, Deidara smiled as he saw Hidan unloading a hand gun on a paper target off in the distance. Hidan was so in his element, guns could be his replacement scythe and pikes. And for once in his life, Hidan seemed focused.

Parahn stood next to the Jashinist with his own gun, demonstrating a few things before Hidan duplicated the demonstration with frightening accuracy. Parahn seemed a bit surprised, but smiled none the less, this one would take less time to teach, Itachi seemed to adapt pretty quickly as well. Deidara was surprised to see Kazu walk right in with his own hand gun, taking over for Parahn who nodded thankfully and exited the shooting area.

"Hidan really enjoys this thing," Parahn chuckled, placing the weapon on a counter. Deidara could so imagine Hidan and Kakuzu unloading guns on enemies if they had them back in their time. It would've been the life.

Hidan whooped excitedly when he exited, pulling the ear protectors down until they were hanging around his neck.

"Damn Dei, this thing is like fucking magic man! Why don't we have these," Hidan's smile was wide and toothy as he inspected the firearm.

"We do have bigger ones," Kazu sighed, motioning to a rifle and such.

"Hidan's in his own heaven un," Deidara chuckled.

XXXX

**Yay, guns are fun, yet dangerous. I might have to use them for Hidan's ritual, ya know? Modern Jashin ritual, Hidan's pointing a gun at his head and all that good stuff :P well, I hope you review and if you do, please keep them nice. Peace :)**


End file.
